Crimson Fate
by Eleamaya
Summary: Repressing his deepest memory, Cloud enters Midgar, a huge city where the biggest Vampire Coven is hidden inside, and joins the vampire hunters organization, AVALANCHE. However, how if his memory was revealed? And who is the mysterious girl, Aerith, who seems knowing a lot about these bloodsucking lifes? Cloti/Zerith. Cover cropped credit to nekohime22.


**Author Note:** This is translation fic I made in Bahasa Indonesia. My friend had helped me for betaing this but she's also not native so maybe there is still grammatical error. This is an AU fic with vampire universe but I use reference plot from the Compilation itself.

* * *

"_**Crimson Fate**_"

Fanfic by Eleamaya

Compilation of FF VII (c) Square Enix

.

.

Mystery/Action/Angst/Romance

**Rate M **for adult content, swearing words, implicit lime, and some violence

* * *

**PROLOG**

Srrtt ... Srrtt ...

Another stride, slow and tiring. Soles of his shoes are worn out. He barely remembers how long the time has run. All he can see is rocks, only rock. His head feels dizzy, the hot scorching sun above affect him the most. There's nothing but the clothes on his body, torn and spoiled—red patches of dried blood are on his shirt.

Blood ... Whose blood?

He wonders, trying to remember.

_"Come here, I'll change your clothes."_

Suddenly, there is a sound. A man's voice, the only one leads him through.

Who are you?

He outstretches his hands, but he can't touch anything. There is nothing in front of him.

You wanna go? Don't leave me.

He keeps asking, doesn't feel that it's just the sound coming from his own head—like a memory that comes out of nowhere and passed, hardly seen.

So, the voice comes back to him, makes him relieved.

_"Are you hungry? Just stay with me, we'll find food."_

Yes, I'm hungry. Very hungry. I want to eat. Eat something fresh.

_"Don't do that! I won't allow you to eat them!"_

Why can't I? However, he still tries to pounce.

_"Don't! Aaaargggghhh!"_

It's just a memory but he also feels the taste of rancid into his mouth. The liquid is dripping through his sharp teeth.

Damn! This is so bitter! He mutters few swearing, which has spoken silently from his mouth. That's not what I want to eat. I need something sweet. And delicious.

_"Stop, Spiky! Stop, all right? Yep, that is."_

The wild clawing hands finally stop. Then, he feels another hand stroking his head, ruffling his hair.

After that, there is a rather long silence until the sound comes again. The difference is, that voice sounds weaker.

_"Cloud, remember one thing ... Live for the ..."_

The blood… The body... And the flame.

Wh-What have I done?

I ... I don't want to remember!

_"I leave my dream on you..."_

Get lost!

He cuts the memory which feels like stabbing. But why do these tears dripping?

Then, flash of many faces he may know begin to enter his head, stimulating his mind to display one by one in front of him. He can see visions, many shadows pass upon his eyes. Yet, this person...

A man with long, straight, silver hair. He has glowing red eyes. And ...

Don't show your fangs, he yells.

The visions he sees continue to a burning town, residents lying covered in blood—it is like a scene of brutal murder.

Ah, he knows. Why did you come to our peaceful village?

His hands keep clutching his head. The visions don't stop until an image of a long black-haired girl with dark brown eyes appeared. She wears cowboy outfit. This time, the person is very familiar.

Tifa! He cries.

I must protect you from him, he remembers.

Tifa! Tifa! Tifa! He calls her name many times as her image approaches. His heart is pounding harder.

He can almost see her stretching her hands, asking for help. Moreover, he is trying to reach her. But...

_"CLOUD! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

He's like hearing that she calls out of fear. Then he feels blood gushing down his face at seconds, covering his vision.

And immediately his memory vanishes.

.

.

.

"Cloud?"

"Ti ... Tifa?"

Sitting on his knees, the young man called Cloud hardly catches his breath. He also hears the sound of a train roaring loudly while passing from his side. The voices which have haunted him and the horrible views are gone. Stony land has been turned into a cement floor. The afternoon heat has been replaced by the darkness of night. The person in front of him now is definitely not a shadow. Tifa seems real, standing and lying closer to his face. They stared at each other so closely as if trying to calm each other down.

Then, Tifa's forehead almost collided with Cloud's. "Thank God, you're really a Cloud, right? I really didn't expect to see you here. How long have the time passed?"

"I think a month," he says quietly.

"Two months actually," Tifa corrects and she notices his pale face. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm really fine."

"Don't be stupid, you're not fine," Tifa cuts in, placing his hands to her shoulders, lead him to walk. "Where have you been all this time, Cloud? I'm thinking of you ... And I have been worried ... since you're gone."

Cloud stays still, doesn't say anything. He enjoys every word Tifa said, coming into his ears. He feels that her voice is dear to his heart, so calm that seems to greet him from a long tiring journey. After this, maybe I'll fall asleep.

I remember who I am. My name is Cloud Strife. And I'm human.

* * *

**Author Note:** Alright, as you have read, it's still a prolog. So, maybe you're confusing (but I think this scenes are very familiar to you XD). I have been writing this fic in Indonesia, now up to chapter 10 and I have planned it will finished at around chapter 21-22 by about 4000-6000 words per chapter. Hope you like and follow it^^.


End file.
